He looked as if his life ended
by tallonfoot357
Summary: My wife is a Trauma Doctor, we came to pick her up after her shift" Three kids are in a car wreck, what happends when Dudley finds out just who's kids they are. And what was with the Guy on the motor bike? and the girl with pink hair. sorta AU. non cannon
1. Chapter 1

**He looked as if his life ended. The rewrite**

**---------------------------------------**

**REVIEW!!!**

**This is my first real cliffy so I wanna know how I did! **

**And how can I find that out? REVIEW!**

**And please as a favor to me if you are gonna *fave* me or put the story on alert Review~! **

**Plz Read all over again I have made changes for the grater good.**

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

_(Dudley's pov_)

I walked into the "New Queen Hospital" Emergency waiting room with my ten year old son Anthony.

My wife is a Trauma Doctor, we came to pick her up after her shift, she usually drives herself home, but we thought it would be a nice surprise to pick her up.  
It was her Birthday after all.

"Is Linda done with her shift yet?" I asked Carrie the lady at the desk,

"No, I am sorry she had a bunch of kids in a car accident come in, real banged up see, they totaled the car! Nice one to, Dodge Viper they said."

"Bloody kids! When will they learn, that there stupidity wastes other peoples time?"  
_God I sound like my father,_ I shivered at the thought.

"Last time I checked, she was calling in another doctor, so why don't you sit down?"She said.

"Yeah, thanks."

We walked over to the stiff metal and plastic chairs.  
While we sat there, not much was on my mind.

But I was shocked out of my blank-ness by seeing a large group of people rush to the front desk, Terror was etched in there faces, in _his_ face….


	2. Chapter 2

There were six people who had all come rushing into the hospital.  
Three men and three women.

Two of them had bright red hair, one bleach blond, one dark and wavy, one brown and bushy and one Jet black and very messy.

"How are they?"

Harry nearly yelled at Carrie.

_Oh god, that kid was Harry's,  
_

Carrie was just telling them to calm down, and take a rest. To be honest I do not think that the Blond man could calm down, he looked as if he was gonna kill some one if they did not tell him something soon.

"Stay here" I said to my perfectly intact son sitting right next to me.  
_"But I am bored" _he wined.

_Oh I hate it when he does that! _

Now I usually do not bribe him, I find it wrong to begin with, but…..

"If you sit here and do not make a sound, you can have your computer back"

Well that shut him up.

I walked over to the desk and pushed passed Harry. "Oi watch it buddy….._D-Dudley?"_

In any other circumstance I would have laughed at that face he made, and what they had on.

Both Harry and the tall red head, and the blond man had on deep purple robes with medals and awards strong around there collars,  
and two of the women had Long dark green Floor length dresses with there own awards strung to there belts. Although I did notice that the dude with blond hair only had one medal as apposed to Harry's seven.

"Would you please page my wife?" I asked the lady behind the desk.

"She is on call right now "

"I know that you twit!"  
She was a little taken aback by this.  
"Tell her if she is done working on the children who were in the car wreck, that I would like to know there condition."

"Yes sir." Was all she said. I guess if you say something with enough force people take notice.

**Right, btw Scorpius malfoy is the same age as dear teddy Lupin.  
Astoria and Draco had a shot gun wedding. Unlike Harry and Ginny!**


	3. Chapter 3

I Stood there in front of Harry Not really knowing what to say,  
I mean what do you say to some one you beat the hell out of daily for ten odd years.

"what's with the medals?" I asked Him, maybe that would lessen the terror of waiting to see if there kids have died….Well maybe not.

"I'm… we…" he said looking at the others "…are decorated veterans."  
"cool!"

"ummm….this is my wife Ginny," he said as I shook the hand of the beautiful redhead.  
"hmmm" she let out a terrified squeak as I rapped her in a hug, what was I to do?

"You know Ron and Hermione." I nodded at them, we had met before.

"And this is Astoria and Draco malfoy" he said not even looking at them, I wondered what his problem was; maybe he did not like them very much?

Ginny and Mrs. Malfoy looked as if they were going to faint out of fear, they were leaning heavily on there husbands.

Malfoy, the blond had the strangest look on his face….It was not really terror….well it was but it was as if he had waited for the news of some ones death before.

Ron and Hermione looked nervous and sorrowful.

But Harry, Harry looked as if he was being defiant.

'I am not going to lose them.' His face almost screamed.

While I was in the middle of assessing there emotions my wife came threw the door, her smock was covered in spots of blood.

All at once there heads snapped up.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Lupin?"

She called.

Harry and malfoy were beside her in an instant.

"Sir?" she said looking at Ron.  
"Remus Lupin, Ted's father died seventeen years ago"

"does he have a–"  
"Yes, yes, I'm his legal guardian" Harry Cut her off he was getting inpatient.

"How is he?" Malfoy said, His tone was distant, as his wife clung to his side.

"Now from what the police said, There belongings were thrown over the pavement so we can not be sure who was who, the boy who was in the back seat…he has blond Hair and was wearing make up and Dark eyeliner?"

She said in what I recognized as her professional tone, not the best sign in the world.

"That's Scorpio" malfoy said, with a hint of hysteria in his voice.

"Okay… he was, as I said in the back seat, he was the least harmed. He has a slight concussion and two broken ribs, he also has a nasty slice in his forehead, he is the most stable of the three.  
"We stitched his head up and gave him some morphine. He's resting now, but I do not think that there will be any permanent damage other than a few scars, but I do not think he will mind though, seeing that he had several of them already"

_So this is why I married her. _She looked so in her element. It was not something you saw at home, and definitely not if you see her at my parents house. _  
_

The Malfoy's seemed relieved and scared at the same time.  
And Mrs. Malfoy was now crying into her husband's robes.

"Now the one who was driving, I would assume he was Teddy, He has sandy brown hair, and a lip ring?"

And for some reason Harry looked slightly taken aback by this, _doesn't he know his own kids hair color?_

"Yeah that's him…."

"Mr. Lupin has a bad concussion from hitting his head on the steering wheel. He, like ,malfoy. was fully conscious, he did loose some blood from a cut on his arm, but not anything that needed a transfusion.  
He hit he head hard but no brain damage was seen, though he might have some short term memory loss of the event. We gave him some pain medication and he is doing fine."

_Why was she looking like that? She looks funny. _

"What about Vix?" Ron asked the question that Harry and Ginny were to afraid to ask.

"Miss Potter is a different story."

**Oh how I love to torture you all! **

**--------**** Next chapter!**

**  
_______________________________________________________________________**


	4. Chapter 4

Harry's flash back. 

_The main atrium of the ministry of magic was beautifully decorated in Blood red and silver, for the seventeenth annual Veterans Ball._

_It was for all those who served in the second Great War. _

_Many of the people who had fought in the last battle of Hogwarts and other battles leading up to it were there, and they were all wearing there medals around there necks and hips._

"Where are they?" Harry Potter Growled at his wife who was standing right next to him.  
They had been waiting for there sixteen year old daughter to arrive for over twenty minutes. All his other children were here, now they were just waiting for Her, Harry's godson Teddy and there Friend Scorpius Malfoy.  


"_they should have been here by now!" Harry said again just as his mobile phone buzzed in his pocket, Vix and Teddy had insisted that he get one so they could keep in touch when they were in the Muggle world. (Which they were in a lot)_

"Victory!" Harry answered the phone using her first name which he only did when he was rather angry. 

"_Hay dad." she answered back at him, she was just as cheerful as a sunny day._

"Where are–"  


"_yeah yeah yeah. I know were late" she cut him off._

"Well why are you late?"

"_Ted could not settle on a hair color… and my corset strings got twisted."_

By now He was fuming at the phone, "What color?"  
"ooohh… it's that pretty black one with the–"

"_His Hair?" _

"_Sorry I have a short attention span."_

"_Well that is something I have not heard before…Victory has a short attention span!"_

_Harry shouted at the sky._

"_Yes, I know that, I have to deal with it every day in class." Said a passing Neville Longbottom, swishing the ice in his glass idly. _

"_What color is Teddy's hair?" Harry said into the phone._

"_Oh, umm….Bright Blue!"_

"_Tell him to change it to a normal color and get your arses down here!"_

_Was all he said as he hung up.  
_

"_What was the hang up?" Ginny asked her fuming husband.  
_

"_TED!"_

"_Could not decide on a hair color?" she asked patting her husband on the shoulder. _

"_Damn kid is too much like his mother," _

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
_

_They had been waiting over an hour since the last phone call and now the Malfoy's had joined in on Harry's fuming._

Than the phone buzzed. 

_Harry stepped a little away from the group to answer the phone, it was them, they were the only ones with this number that weren't here._

"WHERE ARE YOU?!?"

"_Is this a Mr. Lupin, Mr. Malfoy, Or a Mr. Potter?"_

_Harry felt his heart drop at the official sounding voice.  
_

"_This is Harry Potter." He said as he waved his hands at the Malfoy, Ron, Hermione and Ginny to come over to were he was standing.  
_

"_t-t-thank you." _

_Harry said as he hung up the phone, he was a deathly shade of white.  
"What Happened?" Ginny asked Terrified.  
"Yeah, Potter, what's the matter?"  
_

"_Car wreck…."_

"_Mum!"_

_Ginny screamed…_

_**________________________________________________________________________**_


	5. Chapter 5

All of the sudden Harry got this odd look on his face; it was as if he was not even there.

Ron and Hermione saw this.  
"Harry?"

Ron said shaking him slightly on the shoulder. **(Flashback.) **

Than just as quick as the look on his face came, it went.

Harry Pulled him self to his fullest height

And asked "How is my daughter?"

_Is it just me or is he scary, Large?_

I saw my wife take a deep breath.

"Now, from what the police told me, the car was T-boned, meaning that they were hit from the side. At the moment of impact the car was sitting in an intersection waiting to cross. Miss Potter was sitting in the passenger side seat. They were hit from the left side–"

"the car was American, she was hit hardest."

"Yes, Mr. Potter.

"Unlike Mr. Lupin and Mr. Malfoy she was unconscious when she was brought in. the Car was going restively slow–"

"would you just tell us what the Hell is wrong with her!"

Mrs. Potter Yelled, I guess she has a slight temper.

"She has a severe concussion and a very large gash in her upper Left temple. When the Car's met she broke five ribs, her right wrist is broken.  
And her right shoulder was dislocated; she also has some internal bruising along with Burns on her face and neck from the air bag. At several point she stopped breathing  
Including on the at the accident sight."

_Oh my god, that poor girl.  
_

"_My baby_." Ginny let out a choked sob.

"How is she now?" Malfoy asked.  
Ron was looking at him oddly, as if he was wondering why he cared at all.

"We patched her up, and she is breathing normally now. Although we do have her on monitors, she will be needing to have her chest and wrist bandaged for at least eight weeks."

"Can we see them?" Astoria Malfoy asked.

"Yes I should think so, if you go threw those doors and ask the nurse she should be able to tell you what Ward and Room they are in…Oh but Mr. Lupin and Miss Potter are in the same room, they refused to be separated"

They did not say any thing they just headed at top speed in the direction of the doors.

"I think that you should know that if it were not for your kids a man would very likely be dead."  
My wife Yelled at there retreating backs.

They turned around.

"How do you mean?"

_Yes. What are you talking about?_

"There was a man on a motor Bike next to them; if the oncoming car had hit him first that man would have died undoubtedly"

They simply nodded.

"I guess he returned the favor." She said with rue in her voice.

"How do you mean?"

"He gave her CPR, while the others watched over the others and called Nine-nine-nine.  
"You would have thought that two of 'em' was that Blue haired kids Parents the way they looked at him." Said a Paramedic that had apparently been on the scene.

Then the strangest Chill I have ever felt rolled down my spine as Harry shuddered violently.

"How many were there and what did they look like?" Harry barley whispered.

"well there were five of 'em' the two over the Blue Haired kid, One man and one women, the lass had Bright Pink hair and the Man he was kinda old with scars over his face and sandy brown hair. The man over the Blond kid was kinda short and stocky with Bright red hair, his Left ear, it was gone….Yeah! I know weird right. It was just missin, Looked like there was a shadow instead of an ear there."

"And the other two?" Harry Gasped.

"well the one 'ooo' was 'dooin' CPR on the girl the guy who was on the Motor Bike, He had Dark Hair that fell past his Elbows. And the other one, he looked like He was scarred to Death, Like a Bat he looked like"

"Thanks" Ron Whispered, nodding with tears in his eyes.

"My son?" malfoy whispered. It was like he was amazed that they had dared help his son.


	6. Chapter 6,

Later that night more people came to the waiting room.

A large family of more of around seventeen most of them had the same red hair as Ginny and Ron.  
A tall Black man who I think his name was Kingsley.  
Some people who were around my age. An old women with a stern face and lips that were no more than a thin white line, The huge man who had once gave me a pig tail, a short sort of dumpy women who had fly away gray hair, a short little man , a man with a kind round face with more than a few scars on the side of his face….

To be honest most of the adults had more than a few scars, one of the men with red hair his whole face was covered in them.

They had all rushed into the hospital terrified and looking as if they were not quite sure what to do. They all just about filled up the room. Carrie was looking at them in bemusement.

_  
_My wife had long ago taken Anthony home, but I stayed.

And Ron and Hermione had went to find something to drink, and the others were with there children

"ummm…are you lot looking for the potters?" I asked them.

"OI! What the hell are you doing here?!" a man with red hair that covered both sides of his face and a small beard exclaimed.

_weren't there two of him? _

"who is that?" his wife said, she was a tall black women.  
"That's Harry's cousin Dudley!" most of them stiffened and looked at me in dislike.  
_Oh, isn't this my lucky day! A huge gathering of wizards that are pissed at me!_

"My wife is a doctor here; she was the one who helped Teddy, Scorpio, and Victory."

"well where the hell is Harry or Ron?" the tall scarred man said.

"Ron and Hermione went to get something to drink and the others are with the kids."

"How's Scorpio?" said a small wispy girl of around fourteen, she had silvery hair.

"Mariette! Vix, or teddy could be dead and all you can think of is your git of a boyfriend!" a boy of around the same age with long shaggy dark brown hair and hazel eyes exclaimed at her. She only sniffed into the scarred man's chest.

"Sirius. Watch your mouth" Ginny said coming into the room and servaing the people in the room. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying.  
"MUM!" a small red haired child that was right around nine yelled as she ran into her mother.

"Oh my god," One of the red haired men said seeing her rumpled appearance.

I guess she did not cry often.

A plump red haired lady had her arms rapped around her self, she looked as if she had seen too much in her life time, felt too much sorrow.

Four other children came up to her in terror, including Sirius the one who had yelled at the girl. They had to be her and Harry's kids; they looked just like them, just mixed up.

"There all okay, Vix just got banged up real good."

"What about teddy and Scorpio?" A small black haired boy said, he looked just like Harry when he was eleven.

"There okay too Albus." she said looking at the boy.

_She must be very strong women. _

"Now why don't you lot go home or back to the ball, we will stay with them." She said addressing the whole group.

"Is she okay? What happened? Was she in pain? Will she–"

"She's stable for the moment, don't worry, I do not think she could bare to leave her GodDaddy all alone." She said to the man who had yelled at me before she came in.

"_What do you mean 'leave'_?"  
"she died twice, once on the road and once in at the hospital."

She did not look like she wanted to say this.

He paled considerably and leaned on a tall bold man with tufts of Grey and Red hair.

"How 'bout' we take the kids home 'eh'?"

The tall black women said holding her hand's out for the children who were still clinging to their mum.

"That would be great Angie. Thank you." She said back in obvious relief.

"James, Sirius, I do not want any funny business do you hear me?" she said sternly looking down at Sirius and a boy about a year younger who had flaming red hair and Ginny's brown eyes.

"Yes mum" they said in unison.  
"Lily. Adrianna, I want you two to go to bed, you have had a long day."  
"okay, mum," said the tiny red haired girl who was still clinging to her dress.

"what happened to Vicky?" A little girl said who was perched on top of Sirius's hip in a quivering voice; she was four by the looks of it and had dark messy hair that had obviously been curled earlier in the evening.

"A car hit into her and Teddy's car."

"Did they mean to do it?"  
"No, not at all love, it was an accident."  
"Oh….was the other guy hurt?"

"I don't know….I could ask if you like."

"Okay, can we go home now?"

"Yes baby, you can go home, Be good for your aunt and uncle. And don't fight with Molly and Lucy, 'eh"?

"Okay!"

_she must be a spiteful little devil. _

Than she did something weird, so far she had told each of her children something to do, but for Albus she just looked at him.

He nodded like she had said something and went over too George, _yeah that's that dudes name. _And took him by the hand.

He looked like an old man who had lost all he had.  
It was not really the same person I remembered busting into my living room all those years ago.

_I wonder what happened to the other one. _I decided it best not to ask.

Ginny pulled her self up to her full height, which was not very tall. She looked at the tall black man.  
"Kingsley, the last time I checked you had a population and a ball to run. May I ask why you are here?"

"I was worried about Vix and Teddy."

"I see…did it ever cross your mind that Vix would not have wanted all of you to stop 'Playing' to come see if she had died or not? You know just as well as I that even though she is a punk who has too big an ego–"

"dads fault." James faked hacked.

"–but she hates it when she is shined upon unnecessarily" she continued as if he had not said anything.  
"You have a point." He said in his deep low voice.

"she admires you immensely Kingsley–"  
"She does?"  
"Well…yes. She definitely likes you better than Dawlish."

The whole congregation chuckled at this.  
"Why do you think she came up with the name 'Big black sex Auror' for you?"

"I thought she was just being aggravating"  
"Think about it, what are the people who she has absurd names for?"

"well….Harry is 'his head Auror ship' and McGonagall is 'McGeGe' George is his holey-ness…."

"his holey-ness?" I cut in.

"I've misplaced an ear."

"hmmm…" _okay….weird guy. _

"Doesn't she and the other two have names for themselves also?" the tall balding grandfather-ish guy asked.

"Yes." The man with the round kind face said.

"Talonfoot, Lupis, and Bushtail. Rather aggravating if I do say so, always yelling at each other in class" I guess he was a teacher.

"do they?" the tiny man asked as the stern women with the thin lips and short plump women with the fly-away hair nodded beside him.

"_Yes well there is a reason for that….."_Albus said rather vagley.

"What do you know that we don't!?!" A tall boy with large dimples and dark skin exclaimed.

"Hmm. Hmm. Hmm." Albus chuckled but did not say anything else.

_Well that kid is odd. Maybe he is not as much like Harry as I first thought. _

"Any way….the point is that all of the people they admire they put in a lot of time aggravating. but also it's late, and there fine, so you all need to go home."

They all agreed at this, there were quite a few young children in the group.

Some of them walked up to her and gave her a hug as they left.

But as George and Albuswere leaving she gave him a look that said quite plainly 'we shall talk later.' He only grinned a wide grin and moved his fingers over his lips in a zipper motion.

She did not like that very much.

Once they were all gone I went to go back over to the chair to sit down but Ginny gripped me in a hug. "thank you, for all your help"

"what else could I do?"

She just smiled at me and left the room.

_Those Kid's must be great kids, well loved them.  
_

_oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOO_

_  
_I walked up to a dimly lit room to see Harry Sitting between two beds with a boy and a girl in them.

Ginny was curled up in a chair like a cat as Harry rubbed the forehead of Victory.

Even in the dim light, and rapped in bandages she truly was a striking figure.  
She had short cropped black hair with streaks of purple.  
Her skin was creamy white and smooth.

"Harry?" I whispered. He looked up at me. _He_ _looks like an old man_ I mused

Silently he got up to talk to me in the door way.

"H-Harry." Ted Whispered,

"What love?" His Godfather answered.

"mum and dad." He said his voice full of wonder.

"I know ted." _Why is his hair Green?._

"Are they okay?" I asked Harry, leaning on the door frame.  
"Yes." He said solemnly.

"….Are we okay,"

"Yes I should think so."  
"Thanks dud"

"What could I do?" _what could I do._

I gave him a quick slap on the shoulder.

He walked back between the beds and as I left the room I heard a soft voice chuckle "greasy Git"

_Must be the pain meds_

I walked past the Malfoy's room. Mr. Malfoy was having a slow quiet conversation with his son.

Well really the kid was talking as malfoy nodded his head like an old man finally learning a lesson.

I heard snippets of things like "prejudiced" "bad blood" and "sheer idiocy"

But as I walked through the sliding hospital doors I would have sworn I saw five people dissolve in to mist, smiles on there faces.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Yes i know perfectly well that it was fred who lost the ear, i wanted them to be twins even in deatht!**

**REVIEW! :P **


	7. Chapter 7, Vix's point of view

"Can I drive?" I asked my Boyfriend/Best friend/almost twin, Teddy Lupin as we rounded our car, I had asked in my most sexy sultry voice.

"No," He said smirking as he climbed into the Drivers side,

(Which I might add is on the Wrong side, my dad has a thing for American sports cars, No one knows why, Maybe it was that killing curse he took to the head?)

"why"? I asked him,

"Cuz, we are already late as it is and I don't wanna get killed in some Car wreck"

Ted has a knack for saying things before the happen, you only know that it is going to happen when it happens. It kind of sucks, Yeah, this time it sucked the big one.

"Why would we get in a wreck?" I said, I can be so blind some times.

"One simple answer, you drive like a maniac"

Our Best friend and Partner in crime had said as he climbed into the back seat.

"Malfoy! I do not….I can drive safe if I wanna." I called him by his last name. he hates it, he is a Gryffindor and not at all into the whole 'blood status' thing, Maybe that's why him and his dad are always at odds.

"And besides that," teddy said changing his hair color for what seemed like the twenty-third time. "You're not of age yet."

He had had a point, so I subdued my self to the passenger side seat.

We were going to "the seventeenth annual veterans Ball."  
_Wooohho not like we had not gone to one every year since we were born.  
_

"dad's gonna kill us" I said, we were late and he was going to flip.

As we pulled out of Grimauld Place, Ted said "Why don't you call his-head-auror-ship?"

So I did. The phone rang only once than dad picked it up.

"Victory!" he said using my first name, Ted looked over at me as I mouthed _oh shit_

"Hay, Dad!" I said to him brightly. I am a very good actor.

"Where are–" he sounded like he was gonna kill.

"yeah, yeah, yeah, I know were late." I cut across him.

"well than why are you late?" it was getting funny, he sounded like he was gonna turn purple.

"Ted could not settle out a hair color…" I said as He stuck out his tongue at me.

"…and my corset string's got twisted"

I would not suggest you have your best friends try to tie such a delicate thing, They may be handy for things such as brawling and fights but Teddy and Scorp are not the best at the 'girly' things. Not that I am that girly, Ted and I are more Punk than any thing else. (But I would not call Scorp a punk if I was you, the last person that said that got a fist in the face, you should have seen the look on my brother Sirius's face! Scorpio is Goth not Punk, there is a difference.)

"What color?" dad said. I knew perfectly well that he meant Teddy's hair, but I just Love toying with him.

So I put on my most frilly voice and said "ooohh, the black one with the–"

Scorpio was laughing behind me behind me.

"_His hair color_?"

"sorry, I have a short attention span." I said in glee. I loved this bit.

"_Well that is something I have not heard before…Victory has a short attention span!"  
_Teddy and Scorp laughed as I held out the phone in the air till he was done with his rant.

"What color is his hair?" he growled at me.

"Umm…" I looked at him to see what color it was.  
"…Bright blue!" I love it when he has blue hair.

"Tell him to change it to a normal color and get your arse's down here."

"He Hung up on me!" I said looking at them in mock outrage.

They started to laugh as I put on the radio.

________________________________________________________

"AND I DON"T GIVE A DAMN ABOUT MY BAD REPUTATION!"

We were singing at the top of our lungs as we came up to a stop light.

There was a man on a motor bike sitting on the line right under the light.

_Wow. That looks like my bike. _I thought to myself. I ride my dads old motor bike, I guess he got it from his godfather, and he had had it since the late seventies, the things an old as hell but it still runs good, it took a while for me to fix it up good, I love that thing more than the car that dad got Teddy for his seventeenth birthday.  
and yeah, I am not technically old enough but hay! We have spells for that sort of thing, its not like I drive like a maniac, well most of the time. I am as self proclaimed Adrenaline junky; I think I get it from dad.

Ted kept back about three cars away behind the guy, I ride a motor bike, and I hate it when people get right next to me, no one else was there so we just stayed back.  
"I want to move up." Teddy said all of the sudden, "what do you mean?"

"I want to move up!" He said it so forcefully that it scared me, he never shouted at me, usually I was the one yelling. He gripped my hand across the seat as he moved up next to the guy his helmet was down and he looked at us and nodded his head, it was as if he was confirming something.

Than we all heard it at the same time.

It sounded like what you would hear if you opened the gates of hell.

I knew enough about cars (which is a lot) to know that the brakes had given out.  
He was less than half a mile away.

We braced ourselves for the impact…._Oh god_.

**________________________________________________________**

**Right, I hope you liked it! Review!!!**

**Ps the song is "bad reputation" by Joan Jett and the black hearts. BEST BAND EVER!!**


	8. Chapter 8, Into the tube,

**OK, this is gonna suck! I have no idea what a car accident feels like and I do not know what the statistics of it is. Sooo, just ignore that**

**______________________________________________________________________**

I do not remember what happened very clearly, so you must forgive my faulty memory.  
Though dare I say I have a rite not to remember things such as my almost-demise!

It all happened all at once, it was not like in the movies (dad and aunt Hermione turned us on to those) when something big happens and it all goes into slow-mo and you see every thing as it happens, no quite the contrary, it was like the whole world had imploded.

The noise was horrid, (remember what I said about 'the gates of hell earlier? It was ten times worse than that,) I felt the air bag slam into my face and teddy's hand leave my grasp as my head hit the back of the seat. It was as if the world had stopped.

Than it popped back to life.

You know that feeling you get in your ears when you walk outside and the pressure changes? that Popping felling deep inside your ears?

That is what it felt like, suddenly the was sound to the world.

The sound was not Chrystal clear, it was more like there was cotton in my ears, it was fuzzy and distorted, like and echo that does not repeat it's self.

Teddy was screaming my name…  
Scorpio was cursing behind me….

"Vix!" was what I heard before it all stopped…

There was utter unnerving silence.

And than I woke up. Well sort of….

I was just there, at first I did not really know were I was, than I realized I was in the underground. Teddy and I take the tube all the time, though I still wondered why I was there. It looked like all the same as it always did.

Long and slightly curved.  
There was a sign that said "this way out" above my head. No one was there.

I felt something rush past me, when I looked behind me there was nothing there.

But when I turned around there were two men who were not there before.  
They were stocky with flaming red hair and bright brown eyes. I guess they were twins.

They were twenty feet away from me, I tried to come closer but they held there hand's up to stop me. They just smiled, at me and shook there heads…one of them mouthed

'not time'……..

Were ever I went, I had come back.

There was sound again, but this time there was pain.

**Right there is the next chapter. **

**See if you can not guess who the twins were. :) **

**REVIEW.**


	9. Chapter 9, the pain was blinding

The pain was blinding. My head hurt where it had hit the back of the seat, my neck hurt, but most of all was the blinding pain on the left side of my body. It felt like I could not breathe.  
I meant to scream but all that came out was a whimper.

I blacked out for a moment.  
I know it was only a moment because the last thing I heard was teddy saying "vic–"

And the first thing I heard when I came back was "–ory!"

My eyes were closed as I moaned in pain.

I was hearing the sounds of teddy and Scorpio in the back ground. I did not really know if they were okay I was worried about Teddy, I love him immensely.  
I was able to gasp out, "ted…"

"Yeah, honey I am here." I was relived at his voice. I went to say something but nothing came out….

I did not see any thing it was black and I did not feel pain, and, I did not know what had happened. There was warmth on my cheek, it felt so nice, I turned my head at the warmth.

But what I saw was the twins again, they reminded me of my godfather/uncle/confidant George, they looked just like him.  
the warmth was all around them I wanted so badly to go up to them and ask who they were, I went to do so but they did the same thing they had done in the tube. put up there hands as one of them mouthed 'not time'.

I felt a Pair of strong arms lift me up.

I think I felt a pressure around my body, I did not really like it, it was that same feeling that you get when you have been knocked out, (there have been several times that I have been hit so hard that it knocked me out cold, does that make me a wuss? Nah! It just means I get in a lot of fights.) and you are just waking up and you feel as if your brain is as heavy as lead, that is what it sort of felt like, I guess.

Something I find odd is that I felt it all, but it was not in the normal way you feel, it was in this confusing way that you knew what was happening, but you had no idea of what was going on around you.

Sorry I am not the best illustrator of near death experiences.

Maybe if I had more of them I would get better at it? HA! Maybe I need to talk to dad about it! (Not a conversation I plan to have. Maybe I can wheedle some info out of Albus)

But any way back to my story…

(short attention span!)

There was a pressing on my chest it went again and again and than I had a taste in my mouth, of fire whiskey, cigarettes, and dust.

I did not mind the taste, I was like home.  
And home is where I wanted to be, at Home in my bed with Ted next to me, with the stereo on full blast.

(even though he lives with his grandmother, he has a room at Number Twelve Grimauld place, but he always sleeps with me when he is over, since we were kids it was like that. Grandmum said we were 'soul mates' at that moment I was not so sure, what kind of world would let 'soul mates' drift apart in such a huge way? We were getting father and father apart with each breath I did not take.)

The man did this more times, and then the world started to get brighter.

First there was light, than there was a fuzzy picture, it was something dark moving above me, it was fuzzy and distorted, than it started to take the shape of a man, he was leaning over me his mouth was moving, I did not hear the sound that was coming out of his mouth, but he was saying, 'hold on baby girl, hold on a little longer'

(I can lip read, It comes in handy.)….but there was sound, just not him. It was Teddy he was singing, in my head.

Okay that sounded crazy….

(WARNING, This all will sound crazy!)

When we were kids we had wanted to learn to play music, so dad bought me and him a guitar. Teddy wanted to learn more than I did really, so I had just let him. One of the first songs he had learned to play was the Beatles 'I've just seen a face' He had not told me he had learned the song just one day he played it for me, that is when I decided I wanted to learn two.

So just as he had then, he sung to me now.

I do not know, maybe it was something in my subconscious triggered by lack of oxygen?

Who really knows what goes on in one's head before you die,

Maybe we all get a bit loopy?

So in his sweet voice that would put Jim sturgess to shame, He started to sing.

"_I've just seen a face,_

_I can't forget the time or place  
__That we'd just met, she's just the girl for me  
__And I want all the world to see we've met  
__Na na na na na na"  
_

"_Mmm, mmmm, mmm ,mm, mm, mmmhhmmm"  
_I "sang" back to him.

More sounds were popping up. I heard the mans voice above me, as he said "Hold on, hold on,"

There was another man above me. He looked extraordinarily like a bat.

"Don't you dare!" the bat man said in a slippery voice, he was looking as if he would kill me if I died…..That was funny! I shall have to remember that one.

Song was still playing in my head.

"_Had it been another day  
__I might have looked the other way  
__But I had never been aware  
__And as it is I dream of her tonight  
__Na na na na na na"_

…I saw Teddy's face when we were excepted into Hogwarts……I saw my mothers face when my littlest sister was born……..I saw a small Blond haired boy sitting all alone in the empty compartment on the train….. I saw the first time Teddy had kissed me…….I saw us acing our O.W.L's, "we can be Auror's now, there is no way dad can say no!"

I guess that is what they meant by 'seeing your life pass by your eyes."

The sound was all back now, I heard my uncle George talking to Scorp telling him to stay down.

I heard Ted yelling my name over and over again….. "Vix! My god what the hell is he doing! Vix! Is she okay?"

"Sit down will you!" a sweet sounding female voice said scolding him. "Yes sit down; you will hurt your self even more." Agreed a hoarse voice that sounded like Teddy. But was not.

"_Falling, yes I am falling  
__And she keeps calling me back again…" _the song was fading; I wanted it to come back.

There were sirens, And bright lights, things that hurt my eyes…..there was men who were not the bat guy or the man who had lifted me out of the car...they were putting weird things on me, I did not know what was happening….It was terrifying, They were lifting me on a stretcher, and putting a hard thing around my neck.

I had gasped out "ted" when George looked down at me, but it was not George, he did not look like him or smell like him, than it all clicked.

"Don't worry. Teddy is safe; you're going to the hospital."

"owww."

"Ow, Indeed!"

He was laughing at me. I also guess he thought it funny when I flipped him the bird.  
(okay..it was not really a bird, more like a bloody middle-finger shaking in the air, but he got the point.)

I saw all of them as they loaded me in the truck.

Snape, and Sirius, Fred and Remus and Tonks.

They were also putting Ted and Scorpio into trucks.

After that I sorta blacked out. Maybe it was the blinding pain in my shoulder!


	10. Chapter 10, Just a really BIG AN!

**RIGHT! Sooo, umm…. Oh yes! (you could say that vix was modeled after me!)  
I have rewritten the entire story, plz go back and read it all again.  
as much as I am sure that you don't want to.  
But I assure you , it is so much better. And more complex.  
thanks so much if you have stuck with the story from the get go.  
(*hack* Beksbee *hack* Pluto*) **

**REVIEW!!!! **


	11. Chapter 11, Doctor Dursley's POV

_**Hello!** **I am so so so sorry that it took so long. I had horid writers block and this chapter just about killed me.  
i wanna thank Becksibee from gryiffindor, she helped out with beta-ing this chapter, and the next one, BECKS YOU ROCK!  
i wanna thank my dad for putting up with my ranting!**_

**_And i wanna thank my sister morgan for not careing one bit that i was even writing a story. :)_**

**_REVIEW! _**

_**___________________________________**_

_**Linda Dursleys POV.**  
__________________________________________________

It was just a normal day I guess.  
Nothing special.

I was at the end of a very long shift when the call came in.

"Car wreck, four involved, three teenagers. One in critical condition…"

The guy who took answered the call told them we would take the teens but that we had no room for the other guy, since he was not in real bad condition he would go to another hospital.

I grabbed my staff and was waiting at the door when the ambulance arrived. The first one that came in was a girl of around fifteen I would say, and my god did she look bad.

Her head was bloody and she was deathly pale.  
I ran and pushed her into the next room and we started working on her immediately. I was at her head checking for neck injuries when she opened her eyes. She looked so scared, so helpless.

This is the part I hate about my job, the pity.

I hate to feel what they are feeling; I don't want to be the mean doctor that just get's you in a cast with out even thinking about your pain.  
But it is also hard to not let the emotions get to you and you also can't do that in this job otherwise every patient you loose will tear you apart, but this girl… they was something about her and I couldn't help but get personal.

"Hey," I said to her as she looked up at me with the most amazing green eyes I have ever seen, it was like if you looked into them too long she might just be able to see your soul and I wondered idly if they were contacts.

"My name is Doctor Dursley, I am gonna take good care of you. Kay?"

She nodded but looked as if she had heard my name before.

I shouted orders at my staff as some one went to cut off her dress.

Up until this moment I had not even paid any attention to what she was wearing. It took my breath away; she was wearing what looked like an old Victorian Ball Gown.

The top cut off a good six inches under her collar bone, and had small sleeves that hung down from her shoulders.  
The skirt was black with six large white butterflies on the bottom. The bodice was a dark green, tight and formed around her chest; I was not really sure how she had gotten her bust to stay like that.

I did feel bad when they ripped it off, but the thing was ripped and stained with blood to such and extent that it would never look as beautiful as it had a few hours ago.

"That's medieval!" some one said as they ripped off the rest of the dress to show a black lacy corset.

_I guess that was how she kept her breasts up!_ I thought to myself as some one else asked;

"How does she get it on?" I think it was John.

"More importantly how do we get it off?" said another nurse with a slight touch at John's inappropriate questions at this crucial time.

"Just cut on the ties" I called as I set the X-Ray over her.

The girl whimpered in what I thought was disgust rather than pain when Jane cut the ties.

"She has nice abs" Some one whispered. I could have thrown something, this poor kid looked as if she might just die and they were admiring her Abs!

"Thank you." She said in a tiny voice, I had to chuckle at that.

_She must be a pain in the rump for her parents._

"Check her ribs." I told some one, but she screamed a loud reverberating scream when Chris just barely touched her,  
_God does that kid have a pair of lungs, I'd hate to catch her in a rant._

If I can think about what I do not know about the person on my table,  
the things they are good at or might aspire to be, it helps me find the drive to do all I can to save them.

"I know baby" I, for lack of a better word,_ cooed_.

I ordered people back as I placed the X-Ray over her and a film under her neck; I did the same to her wrist and chest.

I felt the top of her chest. But as I did so her eyes rolled back into her head and the heart monitor let out a loud reeling BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

We automatically started CPR.

"She's not responding" I yelled. I had a Defibrillator in my hands at once.

I was about three inches away from her chest as I shouted "clear"

But before I had even laid the machine on her chest she took a sudden deep shuttering gasp and shot strait up in the air, to say the least it scared the hell out of me.

When she had shot up she had ripped the IV out of her arm and the Breathing bag off her mouth.

We tried to pull her down but she screamed a blood curdling scream when some one touched her shoulder, it only took me a moment to realize that it was severely dislocated.

I guess that is when the others came in; a boy with sandy brown hair heard her scream and started calling her name.

"Teddy!" she screamed again at such a high pitch I did not think my eardrums would be the same again.

We finally got her to lie down.

"Shhh, we are going to take care of them, you just need to worry about you."  
Linda told her, and from the look on her face I could tell she was taught to take care of other first.

"Get her some morphine," I said. We shot it in her arm and after about a minute she was calmed down and not long after she was properly drugged and bound and we could examine her properly.

We had found no internal damage. I think it was the corset she was wearing that kept her organs in place.

OoOoOoOoOoO

"Doctor Dursley." Some one called me as I left the room. "Can you help us, your better with kids than I am."

I looked over my shoulder and saw that it was Doctor Kane.

"Yeah, sure." I replied and followed him into the room to see the same sandy brown haired boy sitting up on a bed with his head bandaged and his arms crossed in defiance.

"YOU!" He shouted at me as I came in.

"Me?" I asked back, he looked like he was in a great amount of pain.

"Yes you! You were the one who hurt Vix! I haven't heard her scream that loud since she got hit by the Bludger, fell off her broom and cracked her head open!"

_What?_

"Sorry? I did not understand a word of that." I asked him confused.

"Never mind…." And then he mumbled something about stupid muggles and started to chew on his lip ring nervously.

"I didn't mean to hurt her, but because of that we have being able to locate a new injury and give her pain killers, she is doing much better now."

"Some healer you are!" he spat.

"She is much better now, she will have to be in bed for a while but other than that…." I repeated.

"What made her scream like that?" He asked not looking up from his lap.

"She dislocated her shoulder; one of my nurses grabbed it wrong."

_Okay, so it was half the truth, I don't think we should tell him about her loosing her heart beat._

"She died." He stated mater of facilely.

_Okay…maybe not!_

"Yes, she did." _No use beating around the bush._

He just nodded and asked. "How is bushtail?"

"Who?" I asked, once again confused.

"Malfoy? How is he?" he looked a bit put out that I had no idea what he had said.

"Mr. Malfoy is doing very well…"

"Okay…thank you healer." He said in a dejected tone.

"Healer?" I asked, I did not get what he was talking about.

He just snorted at me.

"Don't worry, well get you a quite room by your self."

That, set him off.

"Like hell you will! I wanna be in a room with her!" he shouted.

It was sorta odd to hear him talk and to hear him yell. He had a quite, horse voice, it was odd to hear him yelling, and it was like it intensified the anger in it by ten times.

A few nurses stepped into the room to see what was going on, I just waved him off.

"I am sure that would be fine."

"Steve? Would you get Mr. Lupin some Morphine Please?"

"Yes ma'am" he said moving to get some.

"What the hell is morphine?" Teddy asked me, it was his turn to look confused.

I just patted his hand and left the room. He flipped me his finger as I left the room, I would usually feel offended by this, but for some reason I had to chuckle to myself.

"OUCH! What the Hell?" I heard him scream as I walked around the corner, to check on 'bushtail.'

OoOoOoOoOoO

"Hello Mr. Malfoy, I'm Doctor Dursley." I said picking up his chart. He was watching the telly as if it was magic.

_What a weird bunch of kids._

"'Ello! Healer!" he said brightly as I checked his head. "How are the other two than? I heard Ted making a ruckus."

"Miss Potter is doing much better, Teddy is fine except for a few cuts and scrapes." I answered as I moved on to his well toned chest. _What is with these kids?_

"Don't mind Lupis! He is _way_ over protective of Vix."

"By Lupis I assume you mean Mr. Lupin?"

"Yeah! That's em."

"I see…" I wasn't even going to ask.

"I know he looks like a real pric–" he said stopping short looking at me with a guilty expression… "Jerk….But he is a really nice guy, He just gets that way when he is wound too tight,"

"I see…" I said smiling at him; it was hard not to like the kid.  
"…Well…that is about it. I will have some one check in on you in a few hours."

"Righty-o!" He said. "Sorry, you were the one who got handed with Vix. She can be a handful" he laughed.

"It was no problem. I have dealt with far worse!"

"Surrreee…" he replied still smiling as he went back to watching the telly.

"Do you have one of these picture boxes?" He asked me gesturing to the TV.

"Yes?" _what an odd question. _

"Wicked! Dad has to get me one of these!.....Well….maybe Mr. Potter will get one…"

He zoned back into the television again.

_What odd children, its like they have never seen a telly before! _

OoOoOoOoOoO

I was on my way to take off my gloves when I heard the moaning protests of Miss Potter coming from down the hall.

I could not believe that she was still talking, we had given her so much Morphine that it should have knocked out a good size horse.

But no, not her! She was quite the fighter.

I walked up to the nurse that was talking to her; she had wanted to be with Mr. Lupin.

"You know what Jane; just put the two of them in the same room, Mr. Lupin is demanding the same thing" I said to the nurse.

Jane huffed but did not complain otherwise. The girl winked at me with a small smile on her face. I did not get the impression she was used to not getting what she wanted.

\"What a night," some one said to me.

I nodded not really caring what they were saying, "Have we been able to track down the parents?" I asked.

"Yes, she had a mobile phone in the pocket of her dress and we called them their on there way here."

"Well that is good."

"Doctor Dursley." Some one else called at me. _Would this day ever end?_

"Hmmm?" I said, as I closed my eyes and rubbed my temples.

"Your husband is here, he says that he would like to know the condition of the kids who were in the car wreck."

That stuck me as odd. Dudley was a caring person but I could not see how he would of A had found out about them and B why he would want to know how they were doing.

"And the children's parents are here."

_Well…this should be fun!_

I went out into the waiting room, there was Dudley, he was talking to a group of oddly dressed people, and they all seemed to have been at this ball thing.  
It looked as if they had dropped right out of Cinderella. I called there names, only two of the men came.

One was tall, blond and had an arrogant air about him, and the other was even taller than the other man, he had the same black hair as the girl had and the same bright green eyes.

_I guess they weren't contacts._

The first thing that came to mind when I saw him was 'pride'.

Not so much as the Dursley's have, the kind that made you want to pull your hair out, but the kind that is earned.

He said that he was Teddy's godfather and that his parents died when he was a baby.

I guess that would explain the strong relationship between Lupin and Miss Potter.

For the next fifteen minutes I did what I do best, my job.

I saw what I see every day.

I think something that shocked me was just how much Victory was like her father,  
She had some of her mums temper but she sorta screamed her father. I could tell that even in the broken state she was in she held a lot of pride and honor.

I don't know, there was something about this family; it was like they had fought tooth and nail for all they had, lost many in the process, and were still fighting to keep it that way.

All I have to say is that the two men, not the blond. But the redhead and the black haired one with the long pail scar down his cheek were huge. I mean _Huge!_

And it would not surprise me if they could take down Dudley in a heartbeat, and Dud is not a small man.

After they had left to go check on the kids I turned to Dudley and asked…

"What are you doing here?"

He just wapped me in a hug and whispered into my hair, "Happy birthday love."

"huumpf!" I said back. "How did you know the potters?"

After placing a small kiss on my lips he said "Remember how I told you about my cousin?"

"Yeah….you said that he was weird and that your parents did not like him."

"Yeah, well that was him."

"Which one?" I asked shocked.

"Harry the one with black hair."

"Muuummmm!" Anthony yelled as he walked up to me.

"What is all over your shirt!" he yelped.

"Ant, go sit down please." Dudley said.

He just grumbled about sitting while you talk to freaks. "Anthony! Don't ever let me here you calling them freaks again! Do you hear me?" he said in a tone that Anthony was not used to be spoken in.

I looked at Dudley in shock; he had must have hit a cord. Anthony just scowled at him and sat down.

Dudley gritted his teeth and said to me. "Mum and dad want you over for a birthday dinner."

I groaned into his chest, The Dursley's really were the in-laws from hell.

"I know, I know." He said smiling slightly.

"Can we go home now?" I asked him.

"Can you take Anthony home? I think I am going to stay here for a while." He asked

"Yeah…sure, why do you want to stay here?" I asked him, bewildered.

"I just feel like I need to be here." He seemed to be deep in thought.

"Okay…is it just me or is your cousin weirdly proud." I asked remembering the way he acted.

And for some reason he laughed at me. "About seventeen years ago there was a war and he defeated some sort of dark lord. Their whole family was in it."

"I don't remember a war…."

"Yeah… well you wouldn't." he said looking at me.

"What?" I was not getting it, he was talking very strangely.

"…do you remember when you were a teen there was a mass break out of prisoners?"

"Vagley…did they ever catch em?"

"Not only did they catch them, but Harry's mother-in-law finished one of em off."

He was laughing again.

"Okay….." I still had no idea what he was talking about.

"I'll explain everything to you later, as long as you promise to be open minded and not to call insane." He said smiling, but his tone was serious.

"What ever…" I said leaving to go change; I could not be bothered with his cryptic attitude.

"Hold on!" I said skidding to a halt. "You said this was seventeen years ago?"

"Yeah…." He looked confused as to why this was a big deal.

"And Harry is your age?" I asked, My face screwed up in doing the math.

"Yes…"

"That means that he was eighteen when he killed that guy."

"Yes…Well seventeen, it was in May and his birthday is in July"

"Is it just me or is it really weird for your cousin to have killed some bad guy I have never heard of when he was seventeen and you talk about it like it's nothing!"

He was laughing at me again!

"Like I said, I will tell you about him and his family later, it's a bit of a long story."

"What ever." I said again, I just wanted to get home now and be with my perfectly intact son.


	12. Chapter 12, Ugh! this sucks! Vix's POV

**btw....yes i know that this is a bit off from the last chapter of Dud's pov, you can thank my beta for that, she has some weird thing for weepy men lol!  
I'll fix that later, AND!!!! thanks agian to Becks and Ploto-nfl for the beta job!**

**REVIEW!!!**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
_vix's pov _**

The ride in the truck was agonizing. I was in pain, Teddy was not there, and my mind was still baffled at what I had just seen. _'Was that really them? Or was I just loosing my mind?_' I thought to myself.

"Alright love, we are going to get you some help." A Burley paramedic said in a thick accent when I moaned out in pain.

"Mmmmm!" I wined as he stuck something sharp thing in my arm. "I know love." was all he said as he rubbed my forearm.

We were speeding threw London, if I was not in such a predicament I would have found it cool. (Although doing it against the law is more fun.)

When we stopped they grabbed me put of the truck and pushed me into the building.

All at once there were people all over the place and more sharp things stabbed me and prodded me.

There was a kind looking lady above me, she said that her name was Doctor Dursley and that she was going to take good care of me, for some reason the name rang a bell.

A light was bright in my eyes.

There was yelling around me.

Doctor Dursley was talking and shouting orders while she looked at my neck.

"I need scissors" some one called, I felt my dress getting ripped and torn off my body.

"That's medieval!" some one said as they saw my black lacy corset.

"How does she get it on?" some one else asked.

"More importantly how do we get it off?"

"Just cut on the ties" Doctor Dursley called as she set some sort of big machine above me. I felt the ties getting cut; I whimpered in disgust, that thing was hand made especially for me, cost a lot too.

"She has nice abs" Some one whispered,

"Thank you." I mumbled as loud as I could. And I heard a few people chuckle.

"OWWWW!" I screamed when some one prodded my ribs.

"I know baby" the head doctor said.

I guess she was a mum, she sounded like one.

She put the thing over my body and shoved some hard plastic things under my neck. The thing made a few loud clicking noises before she did it again to my back wrist and chest.

She prodded my chest and it all went black.

It was not the same blackness that I had been in before, it was different some how...

…I felt the same recurring pressure on my chest.

"She's not responding" some one said at a distance, it was all fuzzy.

I heard a odd sorta static sound and some one shouting "clear!".

Then it all popped.

There were lights and sound and pain and blood. I felt like something had shocked me down to my very core.

I shot up gasping for air.

Several people called out in shock as I felt hands on my shoulders, trying to pull me down.

I screamed out in pain when some one grabbed my bad shoulder.

Something rushed passed the room and I heard Teddy shouting my name.

"Teddy!" I shouted back.

"Shhh, we are going to take care of them, you just need to worry about you" some blond bimbo of a nurse said. The rest of the time it was a bit of a blur, things were happing and people were yelling and calling orders.

OoOoOoO

Some long time later I was properly stitched up, drugged and bound.

They said not to worry that I was going to have a quiet room to myself, I would not have it.

"I do not think so; put me in a room with Lupin." _My god! I sound like the rich kid I am._

The nurse just shook her head as if to say 'time for some more pain meds'.

I felt like I had been up for day's, all I really wanted was sleep, but I was able to say it in a clear voice.

"I will not have it any other way, I wanna be with Teddy!" the last bit sounded childish.

"You know what Jane; just put the two of them in the same room, Mr. Lupin is demanding the same thing" Doctor Dursley said, as she passed by.

The nurse huffed in annoyance and pushed me to down a dark hallway, I winked at the Doctor as we passed, and she chuckled.

We entered a small room that had two beds in it; it was panted bright white and had a soft light on and I saw that Teddy was already asleep in the bed.

His head was banged and he looked as if he was not sleeping very heavily, as I noticed his Forehead was creased, when he is sleeps more deeply his eyebrows relax.

Ever so quietly the Nurse helped me into bed, I was asleep instantly.

OoOoO

Some time later I was wakened by a callused hand rubbing my forehead.

"mmmm" I moaned,

"shhh shhh shhh" it was my dad, He smelled like aftershave.  
Kinda musky.

"Dad…."

"I know honey, I'm here." I looked up to see a pair of Green eyes.

"Snape's kinda scary" I said to myself more than him.

"You did not have class with him" My dad said, he was not looking at me as if I was mad. But Daddy is like that, it is as if he has more of an open mind for the impossible, kinda like my wizarding-naturalist of a godmother Luna.

"Harry?" Some one called form the doorway; it was a man I had never seen. Dad got up to talk to him, I guess it woke up Teddy.

"H-Harry" Teddy whispered in the voice I recognized as him looking for reassurance, when he is so unsure, it is as if he wants to know that he is right, my dad is the only one that he does that to, when ever I hear that in his voice it makes my heart ach in longing for him.

"What love?" Dad asked turning back to face him, his voice was gentle not many people know that he has such a soft side, all they ever see is the war hero or the head Auror, pity really, I do not even think that mum knows about the extent of it.

"Mum…Dad" Teddy sounded like he was going to burst out of wonder, he held his hand out to dad.

"I know Ted" he said as he held on to Teddy's hand

"I s-saw them Harry" he sounded as if he was crying, but as I couldn't see him I couldn't be sure

"I know you did Ted" said my dad, "I'll be back in a minute, I promise" and he headed towards the guy stood by the door and talked to him. The man clapped the Dad on the back, and walked away.

Teddy looked at me and smiled, it was not right; it was as if he felt guilty for something.

I had no clue what he could feel guilty for, so instead I just chuckled "Greasy git."

Well at least he smiled, even if it did not reach his eyes.

Dad went to sit back down in-between both beds, and he held on to Teddy's hand again.

"Dad, go home." I said and he looked shocked, as If I had just announced I was pregnant or something.

"But… Tor?" the only people that call me that is Dad, Ted, Albus and George.

"Go home, god knows George will be having a fit, and look at mum she is out cold!"

"Are you sure?" He did not at all look sure.

"Yeah, we will be fine." I said as Teddy nodded.

He leaned down to kiss me and whispered in my ear, "How did you get so selfless?"

"Ha! Me selfless?" I asked him, I don't think I am.

He just looked at me with those creepy knowing eyes and picked my mum up bridal style and left the room.

Once the dad had left the room Teddy got out of his bed and climbed into mine.

"Ow, Ted!" I said as he rapped an arm around my chest.

"Oh" He instead rapped his arm around my hips and snuggled into my back. "Oh, God Tallonfoot, I am so sorry." He whispered into my hair.

I still did not get what he was sorry about.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"If I had not gone…If I had stayed back…it's all my foul–"

"If you had not gone up than Sirius black would have been dead" I cut across him.

"But if I had……_you saw them to?_ I thought I was going mad!"

"Yeah, I saw Grandmum's brothers Gideon and Fabian too."

"When?"

"When I…never mind." I did not really want to say that.

"When you what?" he said getting of the bed and staring stright in to my eye's as if he was reading my mind.

"Passed out." I didn't like, just didn't tell the whole truth

"You mean when you died." It was a statement not a question, his tone stung my soul, his eye's pierced my heart.  
I did not answer; I just pulled him with my good arm back on to the bed and snuggled into his well toned chest.

Ted huffed and placed a kiss in my hair.

"I love you." He said as he kissed the shell of my ear.

"Always?" I asked.

"Always."

"Dido" I assured as we drifted off to sleep.

* * *


	13. Chapter 13, why are you here?

**YAY! New chapters!**

**I shall try to get to the next one soon!**

**Btw, a few bad words in this chapter,  
It still is not mine!**

**REVIEW!  
_____________________________________________________________________________________**

The next morning dad shook me awake.  
"What?" I muttered to him. Teddy was still against my back and he was not letting go of my hips.

Dad shook him roughly.

"What do you want?" Ted asked threw my hair.

"Come on, we are going to St. Mongo's. Ron, help me." Dad said gently this time.

Ron walked over to Teddy and helped him out of bed.

Teddy moaned and mumbled for him to "_fuck off" _and something about 'sleep'

Dad and Kingsley helped me sit up in bed.

"If you think I am going any ware with out–"  
Dad pulled a stick of black eyeliner out of the pocket of his shirt.

"Humph!" I huffed as I took that and a small looking glass out of his hand,  
they knew me to well.  
I started to put it on when they reached behind me and took off the hospital gown.

"OI! If I had known you felt that way kingey! You big black sex auror you!" I yelped as Kingsley started to put a bra on me.

"What the hell do you think your doing?" I asked all humor falling out of my voice, the minister of magic was feeling me up for god's sake!

Kingsley looked as if he would rather not answer.

"Ho! Ho! Ho! Watch it man!" I yelled as they put knickers on me.  
(I don't think there has been a time where I have ever wanted to dress myself so much.)

So dad said (I am sure they had rehearsed in the hall.)  
"We are getting you dressed. We did it when you were a baby. And it is not like I have not seen it before." Although he did look very uncomfortable dressing his sixteen year old daughter.

I looked over at Teddy, Ron and Neville were helping him with his pants.  
They were both trying there best not to look my way.

I was grateful for that.

After I was fully dressed, (Dad said that uncle George had picked out the outfit, a pair of my favorite ripped blue jeans, and a Green day tee shirt. ALL HAIL AMERICAN MUGGLE BANDS!)

I tried to stand up but fell back on the bed with an "oopfh! _Owww_…" as shooting pains went up my body.

Without another word Kingsley picked me up and rapped a blanket around my shoulders, _I really like him!_

I nestled my head in his neck as he patted my back.  
He really was a cool guy.

Teddy stood up with a creek, I was not sure if it was the bed or him.

He seemed to be having a bit of trouble standing up by himself, Neville rapped an arm around his shoulders and Teddy muttered a quite "thank you"

Than with a_ pop _Mr. Malfoy and Scorp dropped the disguise charm, I let out a hair razing scream but was cut off by Kingsley's hand over my mouth, and it was kinda funny.

"Do that again and I swear I will…." But the rest of my threat was cut off by dad's stern look.  
Scorp seemed to be chuckling. I flipped him off. His dad just stood there.  
I don't like him very much.

"Do that again and I will hex your fingers together!" Dad yelled at me.  
Ron started laughing.

"Mum said that to me once."  
Dad looked at him as if to say 'you're not helping'.

Just than the door opened to reveal Uncle George and his lop-sided-ness.

"Got there stuff!" he said plopping a large bag, (that no doubt had what was left of my beautiful corset in it) on the bed, as he went over to me.

"How's it going sweet-peat?" he said as he rubbed my forehead.

"Ehh…" I said shrugging, leaning into his touch, I like Uncle George the best.

"You scared the living shit outta me! You know that?"  
He looked dead serious. "Don't you ever do that again!"

"Sorry Uncle George." I said.  
He just looked at me.

_Sure you are! And you will do something else to kill your self later!  
_His face screamed.

"Guys we gotta go!" Dad yelled as he moved to the center of the room, he was holding one of mums old dish rags.

Mr. Malfoy got the bag off the bed.

They all moved next to him and placed a hand on the dish rag.  
George had one hand on the rag and one arm on me.

"THREE. TWO. ONE!"

I felt a feeling of something pulling behind my navel and the sensation of falling threw a black hole, as Sirius calls it.

We landed in the front lobby of the hospital.

About six Healer's were waiting for us.

"What did you do this time?" A small redhead exclaimed at me.

"That is not something I expected! Susan Bones yelling at me!"  
Teddy said sarcastically.

"Teddy watch your mouth." Dad yelled at him, he was looking over some papers one of the people in green robs had handed to him.

"Right! Lets get you fixed up!" Susan said to Bushtail and .  
She led them off to the right.

"Right this way Minister." Another Healer said to Kingsley.

He shifted me a bit in his arms and looked at Dad.

Dad nodded his head.

"You want me to come with you?" He asked me, George seemed to be about to have a mental breakdown.

"Nah, I'll be fine." I said laying my head down on Kingsley chest, this had been a long twenty minutes of a day.

Dad nodded his head and went to talk to a healer, by the look on the guys face it looked as if he was quite scared of my hulking father, but than again, who would not be?  
It is my personal opinion that it's the long scar down his left cheek that gives him that 'war torn' look.

Just as we were walking away Teddy ran up to us.

"Hold up Kingsley." He said as he gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"You scream like you did last night if you need anything."  
He said looking at me.

"Did I really scream that loud?" I asked meekly, there was something in his eyes that scared me.

"Tallonfoot, you screamed like someone was driving a hot poker down your neck."  
He said with a large scowl.

"Sorry, I did not mean to scare you." I said. Kingsley seemed to be looking into the sky; I think that was his way of giving us privacy.

"What did they do to make you scream like a bloody banshee?" Teddy asked,

"They grabbed my shoulder wrong; I thought I was gonna pass out form the pain."  
I said, I could lie to Ted, I just did not do it often.

I find that if I don't lie to him as often he believes the lies that I do tell…if I lie, they are about something _big.  
_

*enter evil smirk here and add in a Bellatrix LaStrange cackle*

"Muwahahaha!"

"Why are you grinning like a mad woman?" Ted asked me.

_Oops. _

"Did I say that out loud?" I asked, sometimes all my thoughts don't stay in my head.

"You just sorta cackled manically." Teddy said with a small smirk.

I could feel Kingsley's chest shaking with laughter. I could be rather random at times.

"Miss Potter?" the healer asked again.

I kissed Ted as Kingsley fallowed the man in the green robes.

We entered a small bright room and I was shocked to see Madam Pomfrey.

She looked up from the many bottles of positions she had been tinkering with and clucked her tongue at me.

"Really! Miss. Potter! You are going to kill your self one of these days!"  
She scolded me as Kingsley set me down on the bed.

"You will be alright?" He asked.

"Go back to work Kingie…" I said as I laid down.

He bowed his head at Pomfrey and kissed me on the forehead before he left the room.

Madam Pomfrey walked over to the door and closed it.

"_Why_ are you here?" I asked the nurse as she helped me out of my clothes.

"Your father asked me to come…_Good lord child_! What did you do?"  
She exclaimed as she saw my chest and very black and purple Shoulder. She started to poke and prod at it with her wand as she muttered things under her breath.

I could feel the ligaments popping back into place, not the greatest feeling in the world.

"I was hit by a large moving hunk of metal?"  
I said slowly, than there were three quite knocks on the door and a loud gasp.

Opened my eyes, they had been screwed shut in pain.

George was standing in the door way looking down at my very mangled body.

"Mr. Weasley?" The healer asked.

Uncle George did not say anything; he just walked up to my bed and sat down in the white chair next to the bed.

"Dad?" I asked him, for some reason I did not mind being just about naked next to him,  
(Okay….that sounded just a tad incest-ual….HAY That is a new word!)

"He's looking after Teddy."

"Why are you here?" I asked, _shouldn't he be at work? _

"I could not be stand not knowing how you were doing." He said it quietly and looked at his lap; it was as if he was embarrassed to admit it.

"Oh, okay." I said brightly, I grabbed his hand and held on as tight as I could.

That is how I spent the next twenty minutes…holding on to George's hand, and being pocked and prodded by Madam Pomfrey as she jammed random potions down my neck.

Although Teddy did run into the room half dressed when I screamed out, she had hit my shoulder wrong.

Dad came into the room and had to literally drag him back into his room.

Fifteen minutes after that I was properly healed and dressed.

I was just about to fall asleep.

"Come on baby." I heard Dad say as he picked me up...

"Thanks so much Poppy, you have no idea how much this means to me."  
His voice was getting fuzzy with each deep breath I took, I was falling asleep fast.

"It was no problem…I do hope she gets better." She said back,  
"I have become quite fond of her and the other two boys," she this time whispered.

"How could you not? I heard Neville's voice, "Between the three of them they spend half the school year in the infirmary, Injury after injury from doing stupid things!"

"Yeah, you know Vix and Ted, if they don't get there daily dose of Adrenaline they get bored, and than we all have to suffer from what they do to cure there boredom."  
Dad said.

I fell asleep to Uncle Ron saying "I wonder who she gets it from!"

______________________________________________________________________

_Meanwhile…._

"What do you mean you can't find them?" Doctor Dursley yelled.

"We can't find them! They all entered the room and never came out! We have looked at the security tapes over and over again! They don't come out!"  
John said as he hunched over the PC screen, re-watching the Security tapes again.

The three kids in the car accident had just disappeared.

Almost as if they were not even there,

"They have to be somewhere! People just don't dissa –"  
But the rest of her rant was cut off by her mobile phone ringing,

"WHAT?" She yelled into it,

"No need to get snippy!"  
She heard Dudley call into the phone. "I just wanted to let you know that Harry called and said that they had the kids."

Than it all clicked into place, _magic!_

Doctor Dursleys husband had explained all about Harry and his odd friends last night,

"I see….Hold on! They were driving a Doge Viper?" She asked,

Two of the nurses nodded their heads,

"Doge vipers only have two seats?"


End file.
